Great Divide
Author's Note: Bandaiyan was created to be both a table-top (TT) and online setting. The number of Garou listed makes sense in online venues where there could be 10-40 active players with 40-200 active Garou/kinfolk characters. A TT Storyteller with only 4-5 PC characters to incorporate into the setting might find it useful to cut the Garou/kinfolk in 1/2 or even by 3/4th for a more "survival-horror" feel. Great Divide Protectorate About two-thirds of the protectorate consists of lowland plains with the Great Dividing mountain range for which its named extending along the coast. Mount Kosciusko, rising 7,316 feet is Australia's highest peak. The Murray River creates most of the border between New South Wales and Victoria with its major tributary, the Darling River, draining much of northern New South Wales. The climate is generally mild, especially along the coast. Sydney, for example, averages 54° F. (22° C.) in July while January, the warmest month in Australia (note the reversal from US/Europe), averages 71° F. (12° C.). Summers are much hotter inland beyond the Eastern Highlands. Total annual rainfall varies from 45 inches on the coast to less than 10 inches in the western interior. Economy Most workers in Great Divide are employed in business and service industries including finance and insurance, property and business services, and information technology. Its diverse and highly skilled workforce contribute to about 32% of the nation's GDP. Most of the state's industry centers in Sydney, Newcastle, and Wollongong. The primary agricultural activities in New South Wales are raising beef cattle and sheep and wheat with smaller production of cereal crops, cotton, oilseeds, rice and sugar cane, and rice. The Murray and Murrumbidgee irrigation areas in the south are where most fruits and vegetablesare grown. Coalis the primary mining industry but the state also yields large amounts of silver, lead, and zinc. Logging is a moderately important industry- about 25 per cent of the land is forested. The protectorate also has one of Australia's largest fishing industries with high volumes of crabs and lobster being harvests. Garou & Human Population Covering the region of New South Wales, the Great Divide Protectorate rests primarily in the hands of the''' Glass Walkers. They bear particular enmity from the Fera and Alcheringa because of the essential role the Iron Riders had in British settlement of Australia side by side with the Fianna. These two tribes and the Children of Gaia make up the bulk of the Concordiat in Great Divide and control '''four septs that are spread over the protectorate's 300,000 sq. miles (Texas by comparison is 268,581 sq. miles). The suggested total Garou population in 2013 is 400 and that includes 100 unchanged cubs, anruth and ronin. This is about 1/3 of the total Garou left in Bandaiyan; another 1/3 are found immediately north and south in Eungella & Garriwerd. The human population within the protectorate is over seven million- likewise 1/3 of the entire human population of Australia. Vampire, Ghoul & Kinfolk Population Great Divide is also the haven of Australia's most powerful vampires who manipulate NSW's corporations and other institutions from behind the scenes. These vampires and their minions make the excellent antagonists for Bandaiyan chronicles, especially in Farm Cove. There are only a hundred vampres who are over a century (ancilla); only a handful that existed before the Euro-Invasion started in 1787 (elders) and came during the colonial era. The majority of other vampires are their descendents. Neonate vampires vastly outnumber the Garou, especially in Sydney (probably 10:1 there). There are likewise several hundred kinfolk but several thousand ghouls operating within the metropolis of Sydney with its 4.6 million humans. Fera & Misc Populations There more Fera in the Great Divide than Garou but few make their presence ever known, and rarely in a friendly manner. There are less than five hundred Western Fae, none of them sidhe and they likewise cluster in areas of heavy human population. Humans with numina , especially hedge magic and psychic powers are the most prevalant form of "supernatural" creature in Great Divide and number in the tens of thousands but only about five hundred have enough appreciatable power to really qualify as metahuman - often they are kinfolk, kinain, and/or ghouls (many elder vampires collect and enslave such useful individuals). There are less than a hundred true mages, most of them technocratic or part of five predominant traditions. The Four Septs Black Mountain Farm Cove Luna's Tears Poet's Landing Gaian Tribes in New South Wales (in order of suggested population & influence) Glass Walker 80-120 Children of Gaia 50-70 Fianna 40-60 Bone Gnawer 30-50 some Black Fury 20-30 some Uktena 20-30 some Silent Strider 5-15 pre-change cubs, cubs, and ronin account for another 50-100 Trueborn. Concordiat Camps many City Farmers 15-35 many Corporate Wolves 15-35 many Dies Ultimae 15-35 some Fenians 5-10 some Frankenweilers 5-10 Bushrangers 10-30 Lost Boys 10-30 Moon-Children 10-30 many Random Interrupts 15-35 Scouts 10-30 The Sisterhood 10-30 many Urban Primitives 15-35 Tuatha de Fionn 10-30 some Uktena Path Dancers 1-5 some Silent Strider Dreamwalkers 1-5 Fera Ananazi Corax Hengeyokai Mokole Nagah Ratkin Rokea (found along the coast) Primary Antagonists The Alcheringa - Alcheringa in Great Divide The Agency - The Agency in Great Divide Banes Changelings - Changelings in Great Divide CyberSolutions - CyberSolutions in Great Divide DNA - DNA in Great Divide Fera - Fera in Great Divide Fomor Hunters - Hunters in Great Divide Mages - Mages in Great Divide Vampires - Vampires in Great Divide Witch Cults - Witches in Great Divide see also Great Divide Character Roster Alcheringa in the Great Divide The Camarilla in NSW Cities in the Great Divide Fera in the Great Divide Garou Factions in the Great Divide Garou Packs in the Great Divide Kinfolk in the Great Divide The Kingdom of Stolen Stone Mages, Sorcerers & Psychics in the Great Divide back to main page